


Манеры — лицо мужчины

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Series: Современные джентльмены [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Established Relationship, Humor, Kingsman AU, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новенькие шпионские примочки пригодятся в любой непонятной ситуации. Приключения Галахада и Ланселота (они же Чарльз и Эрик) продолжаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Манеры — лицо мужчины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manners Maketh Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584055) by [pseudoneems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoneems/pseuds/pseudoneems). 



Через месяц Эрик осознал, что слухи про Чарльза, в общем-то, были не так уж преувеличены. Не считая истории с собакой. Вся его (теперь уже их) квартира была увешана фотографиями Арахиса, а видеть Чарльза на диване в обнимку со своим корги стало настолько привычным, что сомневаться не приходилось: Чарльз был помешан на собаках. Эрик подозревал, что может потерять звание Главного Человека в глазах собственного пса, если ничего не предпримет, — слишком уж Чарльз того баловал. 

Но он отвлёкся.

Прямо сейчас он глядел на Чарльза так, будто у того выросла вторая голова. Каким-то образом они позволили загнать себя в ловушку в кладовой на нижней палубе океанского лайнера. С минуты на минуту в дверь могли ворваться наёмники, а Чарльз предлагал ему... сигару?

— Я не курю, — чуть поразмыслив, Эрик добавил:

— И ты тоже.

— Их и не курят, — Чарльз покачал головой. — Ну, по крайней мере, не так, как ты думаешь. 

Он жестом предложил Эрику провести пальцем по центральной части сигары. Слегка надавив, Эрик почувствовал очертания спрятанной внутри крошечной капсулы.

— Надломишь вот здесь — и в твоём распоряжении одна из самых быстродействующих дымовых шашек в мире.

Топот сотни головорезов, громыхающих тяжёлыми ботинками по листовому железу, становился все громче. Эрик проследил за очертаниями их пушек. Ха, в этот раз они оказались достаточно умны, чтобы перекрыть все выходы. 

Когда наёмники оказались совсем рядом, Эрик сосредоточился и один за другим превратил спусковые механизмы ближайших пистолетов в бесполезные куски металла. Было похоже на аркадную игру: он — пушка, наёмники — инопланетяне. Стоявший рядом Чарльз неподобающим образом фыркнул. Он прореживал задние ряды, внушая прибывающим наёмникам, что им сюда не надо. Было бы гораздо проще разделаться со всеми сразу, но при инструктаже им это строжайше запретили (нет, правда, просто найдите данные и убирайтесь оттуда. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь на этот раз ничего не крушить и не ввергать никого в необратимый экзистенциальный кризис).

Так что приходилось обезвреживать наёмников по одному, будто смахивая назойливых мух, не причиняя им особого вреда. Проблема была в том, что их количество продолжало возрастать. Чарльз втиснул три сигары в ладонь Эрика и похлопал себя по потайному карману, где лежала украденная флэшка.

— Увидимся в грузовом отсеке.

***

Позже Чарльз говорил, что его давно ничто так не развлекало, как смятение и паника сотни разумов, одновременно обнаруживших, что их пистолеты не срабатывают. Однако в тот момент Эрика больше волновало очередное гениальное изобретение отдела разработок Кингсмен. Чёрт, до этих сигар он и не представлял, что значит «накурено». Когда монолитная стена дыма (да, звучало глупо, но именно так оно и выглядело) достигла максимальной плотности, очки ожили, выдавая чёткое изображение всего, что происходило в тумане. Несколько секунд он любовался творящимся хаосом. Если бы ему потребовалось знать, как выглядят слепые зомби, образец был перед глазами. 

На злосчастную операцию по захвату бросили почти всех людей (похоже, не так уж они были и умны), так что до грузового отсека палубой выше он добрался практически без приключений. Наткнувшись на отставшую кучку головорезов, он бросил в них ещё одной сигарой, просто потому что мог, и присвоил себе неповреждённый пистолет — на всякий случай.

Добравшись до места, Эрик ухмыльнулся: Чарльз уже ждал его, облокотившись на капот Мерседеса. 

— Если ты скрывал их от меня, Галахад, я буду очень недоволен, — он повертел последнюю сигару между пальцев. Хотя он и предпочитал сложносочинённые металлические штуки, эта вещица была настоящим произведением искусства.

— Отдел разработок закончил их только на прошлой неделе. Дали мне протестировать одну партию. Они прекрасны, правда? — Чарльз оттолкнулся от машины и подошёл к нему.

— Почему новые игрушки вечно достаются тебе?

Эрик был уверен, что девяносто процентов новых выдумок разработчиков первым делом попадают к Чарльзу. Это было нечестно. Разве мамочки их не научили, что с другими детьми тоже нужно делиться?

— Потому что я покупаю им пирожные и помню их дни рождения, — усмехнулся Чарльз.

Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы возразить — нет, Чарльз просто жульничает и мониторит их мысли в преддверии новинок, — но Чарльз покачал перед ним указательным пальцем. 

— И возвращаю им оборудование в целости и сохранности.

Эрик недовольно хмыкнул: стоит один раз сделать что-то не так, и тебе будут вечно это припоминать. И неважно, что прошлый раз был неделю назад, а «один» — немного преуменьшение. И вообще, утроить огнестрельную мощь зонтика было отличной идеей, благодаря которой удалось остановить ту машину. Да, он случайно вызвал обвал, а от зонтика остались только искорёженные куски металла и обгоревшая ткань, ну и что?

Впрочем, если подумать, на недостаточную прочность оборудования жаловаться, наверное, не стоило. Техотдел воспринял это как личное оскорбление. Стоит запомнить на следующий раз, когда придётся умасливать их кексиками.

Но сейчас у него были дела поважнее. 

— Они случайно не встроили заодно в твой костюм резиновую лодку? А то, знаешь, мы посреди Средиземного моря, и, думаю, у нас осталось минут пятнадцать до того, как нас обнаружат.

Чарльз растянул губы в своей невыносимой ухмылке.

— У меня есть кое-что получше.

Эрик проследил, куда Чарльз указывал пальцем, и да, это точно было лучше. Намного лучше.

***

Семь минут спустя он с маниакальным хохотом вылетел с трапа на гидроцикле. Позади него торжествующе завопил Чарльз. 

Они добыли данные, вывели из строя двигатель корабля и активировали жучок, и всё обошлось без серьёзных жертв. По мнению Эрика, они отлично справились.

— Кража нам тоже запрещена?

Не то чтобы его это правда волновало. Гидроциклы. Он выписывал восьмёрки вдоль правого борта лайнера, не обращая внимания на вопли с палубы. 

— Если только это не критично для успеха миссии, — Чарльз пытался перекричать шум волн и двигателей. Он тоже чертил на воде какие-то сложные узоры. Выпендривался.

Наверное, во время Великого Побега Чарльз успел сообщить, что они возвращаются, потому что волшебные очки (Эрик всё ещё понятия не имел, как они называются) ожили и выдали сетку координат, направляя его к месту встречи. Вот это облом. Неужели нельзя было покататься ещё хотя бы десять минут? На флэшке даже не было ограничений по времени. Что ж, ладно, решил он, по крайней мере, можно насладиться поездкой до места. Не всё коту масленица.

 _Хватит ныть_ , — телепатически ткнул его Чарльз. _Я хочу кое-что сделать, когда мы вернёмся_.

 _Да? Например?_ Становилось интересно.

_М-м-м, постирать вещи, погулять с собаками — я, кстати, как раз принёс им новую коробку вкусняшек, — разложить по парам носки в комоде, расставить книги по цветам..._

Эрик его пнул. То есть представил, что пинает, и потом — что тот по карикатурной дуге улетает за горизонт.

Чарльз рассмеялся и заявил, что он ведёт себя как ребёнок. Но детям достаются игрушки, и _просто скажу, что мне дали поиграть не только сигары, ладно?_

Если двигатели гидроциклов вдруг прибавили мощности и они добрались до места быстрее, чем это было возможно, — что ж, никто не жаловался.

***

Потом он без сил лежал на кровати, а в плечо ему храпел крепко спящий Чарльз. Эрик думал, что стоило бы потратиться на звуконепроницаемые двери, чтобы Чарльза не отвлекал от Очень Важных Дел скулёж собак, которых уже часа два как надо было вывести на прогулку, и размышлял, обязательно ли одеваться, чтобы встретить доставку пиццы. И ещё он решил, что за такие великолепные Неразвязывающиеся Шёлковые Галстуки отдел разработок заслуживает отдельную коробку печенья — вдобавок к тем кексам «Извините-что-я-взорвал-ваши-девайсы», на покупке которых настаивал Чарльз. Он даже сходит не в Теско, а в любимую пафосную кондитерскую Чарльза. И пусть кто-то попробует сказать, что он ничему не учится.

К тому же это давало заманчивую (и невероятно соблазнительную) возможность того, что Чарльз опять процитирует ту фразу про манеры со старомодной грамматикой и начнёт строить из себя аристократа, а Эрику это чертовски нравилось.


End file.
